


In Any Case

by RandomGuygoesviral



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Felix Huxley is a Good Brother, Felix is a good brother, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending, why? because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGuygoesviral/pseuds/RandomGuygoesviral
Summary: Felix Huxley did not deserve a brother who cared about him like Teddy did. He never figured he would regret the things he'd done to hurt his twin. Not ever.Things change, in any case.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	In Any Case

**Author's Note:**

> sAI IS EMOTIONALLY ATTACHED TO THESE TWO, OKAY?!?!  
I love them,,, I love them. Also I wrote the first draft of this immediately after waking up and I finished working on it while stressing out.

Felix never thought he would regret the things he did to his brother. Not when he was younger, at least. He always just assumed that Teddy hated him all the same as he (claimed) to hate Teddy. Perhaps he was just really good at hiding it. Much better than the way Felix acted, in any case. 

But looking at the way Teddy's eyes, teary and wide, still looked up at him, well. Everything about that look was plain and obvious admiration, faith, even after all of the things that Felix had done. He was entirely undeserving of that look. Felix had never liked looking at his brother cry. He'd never  _ liked _ making him cry. He simply did, it was easier that way.

Felix felt a tug in his chest as he looked at his brother. A brother who was currently cowering on the ground, eyes fixed on him. He felt his resolve slowly begin to crumble as regret ate away at him. How could he possibly make his own sibling look at him like that asked the back of his mind?

"Teddy..." he hummed, eyes softening, as he kneeled down to his brothers level.

He bowed his head, gazing more at Teddy’s chest than at his eyes. No way would he be able to keep eye contact with him in that moment. Not in the way he was feeling. Felix stuck out an arm for his Teddy to take.

Theodore smacked his hand away. Now, Teddy had never so much as laid a hand on his brother out of turn. He didn't hit Felix hard, but it was hard enough to make the more collected of the two boys recoil. There was the distinct sound of flesh colliding with flesh. Although it was quiet, it seemed to resonate. Neither of the boys reacted for a few beats after the initial recoil. 

Then Felix held his hand, wide eyed. Ted shoved both of his hands over his mouth, eyes shifting from fear, to panic, to horror. Those eyes darted around quickly, avoiding anything that may have even resembled his brother. His breath suddenly hitched and he let out a sharp sob.

"You!..." Felix took a breath, forcing himself to calm down as he watched the fear seep into his brother's eyes, the tears streaming down his cheeks (he never did like watching his brother cry, after all)," Oh dear... Teddy... I'm not angry with you. I, ah, I promise I'm not."

Felix blinked and was soon caught off balance by a weight that was against him. His breath caught in his throat. Looking down, he saw that Teddy was hugging him. Not just that, he was crying into his shoulder. He didn't exactly know what to do. Comfort wasn’t really his thing.

When was the last time Felix had been hugged? He genuinely couldn't remember. Had Felix ever hugged anyone before? Had he ever  _ been _ hugged? The fact that he didn't have answers for those questions frightened him. It made his heart ache, just a bit. 

He wrapped his arms slowly around his brother, sinking down into the touch. Felix didn't... he didn't know how to react to this. Why in the world was Teddy hugging him? He still cared, even now, and Felix didn't deserve a bit of it. Tears prickled in the corner of Felix's eyes. An undeserving target of misplaced affection was all he was. Teddy was only doing this because he was upset

He hushed his still sobbing brother, trying to repress his own tears. Tears he still didn’t want to understand the purpose of. Felix was much too strong to cry, that's what people had always told him. What people had always tried to convince him. A boy far too smart and intelligent and everything else in the book to cry. It was just because he was caught off guard, he reasoned. Not like he was  _ actually _ so affected by a hug.

But he was. He knew that. Teddy hugging him... it was a feeling he didn't know that he needed. Felix didn't know how comforting it was to feel his brother's heartbeat. Both of them were alive. One of them deserved that life much more than the other. Each of them had a different idea of which boy fit which role. 

It soon became much too overwhelming for Felix. Even a so-called “perfect son” had his moments. Besides, Teddy would never breathe a word of it to anyone else. He felt his shoulders shaking somewhere in the back of his mind. At that moment though, he was more focused on the quiet whine that forced its way from his throat. The tense, choking feeling in his throat, the heat around his eyes. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he held his brother ever so slightly tighter.

Teddy didn’t breathe a world of it, not even in the moment. All he did was adjust the way he was hugging. A little higher now, drawing Felix a little bit closer. Perhaps he needed the hug, too. Felix would certainly be able to understand why.

Reflecting on it, neither of the Huxley twins had it very good. One was given all of the pressure in the world, pushed to the very limits of his sanity. The other was neglected to the point of self hatred and pain. It wasn’t a good situation in any case. Comparing traumas was a pointless ordeal. 

"Teddy..." Felix breathed out after the silence settled.

“I... no. I mean... Theodore. Thank you."

He felt the arms around him cling tighter. Felix found his own grip around his brother strengthening. Although he would never admit it, it was more for his sake than it was for Theodore’s. Perhaps he regretted not having hugged sooner, perhaps he wished he’d been hugged sooner. Feelings were complex and difficult for Felix to wrap his head around. 

"You... you're not mad at me?"

"No, no. Not mad at all,” Felix took a gasp of air before having himself continue,” I'm, oh, I'm rather overwhelmed, but not mad. Never again. Never without good reason. Okay?"

"Yeah..." Ted whispered," yeah, okay."

Felix pulled back from the embrace just enough to look at his brother’s face. The smile on his face looked foreign and odd, as if he didn’t quite know how to do it. This looked much like how Felix’s own smile felt. Out of place, abnormal… but not unwelcome. Not unwelcome at all.

Both smiles slowly grew more comfortable as time continued to tick on. Until, soon enough, they were strong. Now, it wasn’t because the Huxley boys were particularly happy at that moment. They were simply  _ alright _ . That was enough.

Alright was more than enough after a lifetime of not. 

_ Felix never thought he would regret the things he did to his brother. Not when he was younger, at least. He always just assumed that Theodore would learn to hate him. Perhaps he was wrong with that. Caring for your brother was much better, in any case.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is being posted all of ten minutes before I go to callbacks for the main character of my schools winter play and I am. STRESSED. sTRESS E D!!!!  
Anyhow, I hope y'all liked this. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
